


the one with the bad pick-up line

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [36]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drinking, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she looked up from her cup, she found that she was being watched from across the room.</p><p>Felicity Smoak, genius, hacker (not that it was ever proven who changed every single monitor to “Never Gonna Give You Up” on April Fool’s Day last year, but everyone knew), and Laurel’s crush of the last well, forever, was staring at her. God, she looked good. All blonde hair and tanned legs.</p><p>Laurel met Felicity’s eyes for a brief moment before hitting her head against the wall and groaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one with the bad pick-up line

**Author's Note:**

> prompt laurel/felicity + "can i borrow your lipstick?"

“Ollie, why am I here?” Laurel grumbled into Oliver’s striped, blue button down. “I have a huge exam tomorrow worth-“

“Fifty percent of your grade,” he finished, rolling his eyes at her. “I know, Laurel, but you _promised_  me you’d come with me to this party. It’s the-“

“Biggest party of the year,” she mocked and rolled her eyes back at him indignantly. “But-“

“No. We’re already here, so we’re going to have fun. Plus, I happen to know that a certain blonde IT student is here that  _someone_  has been crushing on for weeks.”

Laurel stopped halfway through the door of the frat, as if frozen in motion. “Ollie, what?” She shook her head, incredulous. “I do not have a crush on Fel- I mean- god!” She ran her hands through her hair and started out the door, but Oliver came around in front of her and pulled her hands in his.

“What? You look great. She’s cute and single and I’ve heard that she has a crush on a law student,” he teased, eyebrows raised in challenge.

Laurel sighed, shoulders sagging with the effort. “What am I supposed to say to her? She’s gorgeous and I- I-“

He ran his hands up her arms in a soothing gesture, giving her strength. “Just ask her to dance or something. I remember a girl I asked to dance once and she didn’t leave me alone for 4 years,” he teased.

Laurel slapped him lightly in the arm and scowled, but when she met his eyes and saw the way they danced with mirth, she huffed out a laugh. “Shut up, nerd.” 

“Finally,” he said, throwing his hands up in mock exasperation. “We can go in.”

They walked in, arms looped in each other’s, and found Tommy almost immediately. He was doing body shots in the kitchen with a girl from their econ class. He grinned wolfishly and winked when he met their eyes.

While Oliver and Tommy carried on, Laurel poured herself a beer from the keg and made her way over to the living room where a small congregation of people were dancing She leaned against the wall by the window where the cool, night air was welcome to the stuffy heat of the house. When she looked up from her cup, she found that she was being watched from across the room.

Felicity Smoak, genius, hacker (not that it was ever proven  _who_ changed every single monitor to “Never Gonna Give You Up” on April Fool’s Day last year, but everyone  _knew_ ), and Laurel’s crush of the last well, forever, was staring at her. God, she looked good. All blonde hair and tanned legs.

Laurel met Felicity’s eyes for a brief moment before hitting her head against the wall and groaning. She needed to get out of there and get some fresh air. She turned to leave, but was stopped by a soft, manicured hand with hot pink polish. She followed the hand up to the gorgeous face of her crush and just stared. (Oliver told her later that she gaped at Felicity. She did  _not_  gape.)

Felicity smiled at her. “Can I borrow your lipstick?” she asked innocently, eyes flickering to Laurel’s lips and back up to her eyes again. Felicity licked her pink lips.

Laurel blinked, eyes wide, and stuttered, “Uh- um, sure.” She reached in her purse and offered her lipstick and Felicity laughed.

Laurel flushed, embarrassed, and started out of the room. God, she was so stupid. This was all a game. How could she be so ridiculously transparent? She made it out all the way to the porch before she felt that same hand on her arm stopping her.

“I’m sorry for laughing. Oh my god. I am such an  _idiot_. I never should have listened to Roy. He’s a moron,” Felicity babbled on. “It’s just-  _god_ , you’re so pretty and I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t mean to laugh.”

Laurel looked down at Felicity’s hand and back to her face. She snapped her extended arm back like she’d been burned. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. “So I have this thing where I ramble. I mean, not like a serious like problem or anything. I mean, it’s not like a psychiatric thing. Oh my god I sound like-“ she broke off and began pacing the porch.

Wait, Felicity thinks she’s pretty?

“N-no,” Laurel stammered. “You don’t sound…um…I don’t really know.” She shook her head as the butterflies in her stomach grew fierce. She took a step towards Felicity, met her blue eyes, and let out a big breath. “I like you, too.”

Felicity’s answering smile was like a hundred watts of pure joy. She covered her mouth with one hand, stifling a happy laugh that bubbled out. “Yeah, I like you.”

They stood there staring at one another for who knows how long before a loud smash came from inside and broke them out of their reverie.

Laurel offered Felicity her hand. “Wanna get out of here?”

 

_11 Months Later_

“Hey, babe?” Laurel called out, frowning at the lipstick in her hand.

Felicity came into the bathroom, still in her pajamas. Her classes didn’t start until ten. Lucky.

“What is it?”

Still holding the lipstick, Laurel turned her frown to Felicity. “You never told me why.”

“Why what?” Felicity asked, confused.

Laurel stood up from the vanity and walked to her girlfriend. “Why you wanted my lipstick.”

Felicity laughed so hard that a few tears escaped her beautiful eyes. She breathed in deep, trying to control herself and asked, “Can I borrow your lipstick?”

“Sure,” Laurel answered reflexively and Felicity pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Felicity pulled back, eyebrows raised, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“Oh!” Laurel said, smacking her forehead. “I am such an idiot. You were trying to flirt with me.”

Felicity smiled, placing a hand on Laurel’s cheek. “But you’re  _my_  idiot.”


End file.
